JP Birthday Party Crashers!
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: It's J.P.'s 14th birthday, and Koji wants to know why Takuya likes pranking everyone, so he crashes J.P.'s party, although the help of a master doesn't hurt either, this takes place several months before The Ultimate Digital Adventure. ONESHOT!


Here is my J.P. birthday party crashed by Koji.

June 1st 2:00pm

It was June 1st, in the backyard of J.P. Shibayama, it was his 14th birthday, everything was going as planed, everyone was conversing with each other, and even with a clumsy and hungry Takuya around his cake it was in tact, then he heard a scream behind him to see a snake slithering in the grass, then his cake exploded seconds later.

"What the heck is going on here?" J.P. asks

**Author pauses the never drawn episode in a scene where you can see the cake bits flying in the background**

Black hole opens and you travel through it until you see a screen that says:

Day before, Koji Minamoto's house, 7:50am

Koji was sitting at his desk thinking, he was curious aboutwhy Takuya tended to play pranks and crash everyone's parties, until-

"J.P.'s party tomorrow, I'll crash it and see why he loves to prank people so much," said Koji but then he thought of the one problem with his brilliant plan, he wasn't as creative as putting glue under the pillow covers and wait until everyone wakes up in the morning with pillows stuck to their hair, "there is only one thing to do…talk to the prank expert!" he then looked out the window, after their adventures in the digital world they had found out they all lived within a mile of each other at most, and Takuya was a five minute walk away, but it was raining so he just called "Hello is this the Kanbara residence? It's Koji." He said

"Oh, hi Koji." Mrs. Kanbara said to the frequent visitor/caller "Takuya!" she yelled "Get your but out of bed! Koji's on the phone!"

"Five more minutes…it's a weekend." Came the groggy reply of a still half asleep Takuya, then there was a pounding of stairs, the sound of running water and a moment later Takuya was yelling "COLD, COLD, COLD!" there was then a thumping and Takuya was on the line "Thanks a lot, now my bed is wet! Why did you call me so early in the morning?" was the first thing he said

"I just thought you might enjoy helping me crash J.P.'s birthday party tomorrow-" Koji began but was cut off

"Who are you and what have you done with Koji?" he asked

"I've-done-nothing…" he said then began again "so…you interested?"

"You bet…meet me at the old where house down by the water." Takuya instructed

"But it's raining," Koji said "that's why I called instead of dragging you to the park; if I get soaked I'll be stuck on the front porch until I'm at least mostly dry."

"Just do it." Takuya said in a Koji sort of voice "I'll be there in ten." Then the line went dead, so sighing Koji stood up and went down the stairs, then he slipped on his shoes, told his parents he was going out, and when he got outside he ran as though his life depended on it, then finally got to the old abandoned ware house, went inside, and sat down waiting.

"I'm here." Takuya's voice rang through the semi-darkness

"Over here." Koji yelled

"Hey…wow someone's in a bad mood." Takuya said stopping ten feet from Koji due to the darkest scowl he had ever seen.

"Well, considering I ran here in two minutes flat, but _still _got soaked, yea I'm in a bad mood." He said casually

"Anyways you wanted help crashing J.P.'s party?" he asked

"Yep." Koji said his mood lightening a bit

"Hmmm…" Takuya went as he put on his "Thinking Face" as it was called "Aha, you know how there are a lot of guarder snakes around here right?"

"Yea…" Koji answered

"If we were to smother one into the party then we could let it loose, scary, but perfectly harmless." Takuya said smirking

"Oh and what if we were to put some of my ehhehehem _mini_ explosives in the cake, blow it up, perfectly harmless, but funny." Koji suggested

"Koji…" said Takuya seriously, "I think even your smallest explosives would blow the cake to crumbs."

"True…" Koji replied

"I'll use some of my prank bombs." Takuya said

"Fine." Koji said

"One last thing I can think of…" started Takuya "Oiling the grass with Vegetable Oil, while everyone is busy freaking out about the cake, and the snake, we'll pour bottles of oil on the grass, un-noticed by everyone else as we'll have holes in our pockets and pour the oil out of those, and as for the snake we'll put it in a gift box and release it while no one is looking, and I'll rig the cake when I volunteer to pick it up, but we need a replacement cake, your idea you buy."

"I guess it's only fair you do the rig cake and buy half the oil, I'll catch a snake, get the other half of the oil, and the spare cake." Koji said

"Alright we'll meet here tomorrow an hour before the party and set everything up." Takuya said "and hear that it's even stopped raining."

"Alright see you tomorrow." Koji said walking out of the ware house

June 1st 1:00pm

Old Abandoned Where House

Koji walked into the very back of the Ware House with a three layer cake in his arms on top of a box, and a bag hanging from his right arm, only to see Takuya, he had a five layer cake in front of him, and there were about ten holes left to fill

"Hey I'm almost done with the cake." He said "I see the cake, do you have the oil and the snake?" he asked

"Yep, Snake's in the box, brought the cake, and here's my share of oil." He replied

"Sweet." Takuya said then turned the cake around 180 degrees "Look professional enough to pass as brand new."

Koji was surprised but it did look professional "Yea," he answered "so I'll wrap the box, and question how are we going to hide the oil until it's time to use it?"

"These." Takuya answered holding up two vests with a bunch of pockets "Put it on under your jacket and your good it's how I smother obvious things through, oh and take some of this, it will get rid of the oil at the end, so Shibayama's won't be slipping on their lawn for the next two days." He then threw the bottle and vest to him once he had put the things he had brought down, and then he went and wrapped the snake box in wrapping paper, then packed his vest with bottles of Vegetable Oil, then they were set to head off.

"Takuya before we go…where are we putting the extra cake?" Koji asked

"Hmmm, I know we can put it at your house it is only a minute or two away, right?" Takuya asked

"Good point, I guess I can hide it on the bench behind the roses no one will find it there." He said

"Alright I'll wait for you at the party, and make sure you get the snake." Takuya said walking off towards J.P.'s house

"Will do." Koji replied, putting his vest on then putting the cake on the box, then he headed off towards his house dropped the cake and went to J.P.'s house then once he was in the back yard he put the present with the rest there weren't that many people there, just some of J.P.'s friends from school, him, Koji, Zoe, Tommy, Kouichi, J.P.'s Parents, and J.P. himself, J.P.'s parents had to get more napkins and left J.P. in charge.

"Hey, Koji do you see what I see?" Takuya asked him

"No." he said

"Oh come on, think like you want to make a one mile wide crater with one blast some day." Takuya said

"Ok…wait I see it an opportunity." Koji said a few minutes later

"Yep, the parents would have stayed calm, and seen where the disturbance was coming from, but with them gone we can do it." Takuya said

And so they set their plan into motion, first Koji let the snake loose, then Takuya used hi remote control in his pocket to make his cake explode seconds later, then they began running around like everyone else and pouring oil on the grass by that time almost everyone was either in the house or slipped and fallen to the ground., everyone but Takuya and Koji, they had gone to get the good cake, then they would restore the grass.

And when J.P. saw Takuya gone he cursed him and tried to get up off the ground.

"Hey were back, and we brought another cake," said Takuya as him and his apprentice carried the good cake in, Koji now realized why Takuya did his pranks, it was because he wanted to have fun, not to mention amusement as everyone runs around when he can fix it in a flash, but now he got it and the party went on as Takuya and Koji fixed the lawn, of course there were less people, now it was only Kouichi, Koji, Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and J.P., but meh they all lived happily ever, until The Ultimate Digital Adventure comes around and smacks them in the faces.

So what do you think not my best piece of work ever, but it isn't bad right?

R&R


End file.
